


A New Pet

by Killberos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gangbang, Gun Kink, M/M, Multi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killberos/pseuds/Killberos
Summary: Arthur accidentally gets into trouble, and Anya gets a new pet.





	A New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to give kudos and comeents to help me improve!

“You known, I really should punish you for being vulgar in my presence, do you known that?” Arthur swallowed, liking this more and more by the second. “ I was thinking that you should beg me…. For your life.”

Arthur could feel the barrel of a gun against his head. “ Let us play, Russian Roulette, boy.” If you do not die, I will reward you for playing my game.”  The next few second felt like eons. The cold steel against his skull, as the woman cackled madly had him sweating bullets.

Who could blame the filthy pig? A beautiful woman was crushing his skull, and threatening his life. Short to say, his pecker stood at attention. As she pulled the trigger, his breath came out in gasp and heaves. “ Beg for me,кролик, I have loaded almost every bullet.” His heaving suddenly became incoherent babbling, “Please, God’s sake…. Uh...um… Please, Mistress, don’t kill me! I-I can live on…...IN YOUR NAME!”

Iggy continued begging, knowing that he would not be as lucky next time. “  Please, don’t kill me. Please-” Before he could repeat himself, a bullet was lodged in the tile in front of his face. “Your begging is subpar,кролик. You’d better work on it.”  Tears streamed down his face as he realized there was no escape. He gasped and began to whine as she squatted down next to him. “, you some very pretty eyes.” He swallowed his breath and tried again. “ Please, My Goddess don’t end my life…”

As She admired the tears in his eye, she sighed. “ кролик  
, you are too pretty. Da, I won’t…” She stood up and scratched her head with the butt of the gun.  She slowly turned back to him and giggled. As he began to thank her she spoke again,“ These bullets have to go somewhere though…”  All at once his fear returned and he began to simple whimper and try to leave the men’s grasp. “Please...don’t do this…” As he begged once more she smiled, “Alright,кролик, I will do this instead.” She simply snapped her fingers and left the room.

The  man behind him began to lift his member to Arthur’s twitching hole. As he slid in, the dirty blonde man came. The others laughed at him and his inability to last. “кролик  
must’ve enjoyed the Queen’s gun, da?” Arthur realized what he said and looked down with shame. “No… that couldn’t have been it.” The man behind him began a steady pace, as another came around to use Iggy’s mouth.  While Arthur got filled, the third man began to taunt him more.”кролик,you're sick. You got off  on Her пистолет. Admit you enjoyed it.”

Arthur’s eyes began to well up once again. He couldn’t even deny it as he moaned into the cock in his mouth.” вы любили его, не так ли? You love this too,кролик? Being used by two stragers and called a rabbit?” Arthur’s abrupt job ended, as he was forced to look at the man. “ грязный кролик, you look busy, I'll let you finish your meal.” with that, the man slammed into him began to skullfuck him.

What was the poor boy to do? His back slowly pummeled as his mouth was destroyed for another's pleasure. All his mind could think of was that gun, and the bullet She left in the floor. What if she HAD shot him? What if instead of fixing his hair, she was going to pull the trigger  and-”  Before his mind could stop racing, he came along with the other men. They let him fall to the floor, ass still out.  

Just as he was catching his breath, Queen Anya came back with a basket. “Oh you poor,  
грязный кролик… Let me help.”  This woman seemed much different from the one that had shot at him. After sasheying behind him, she slowly worked a buttplug into his tight hole. At this point, Iggy’s  jaw hurt like hell, so he tried to just stay quiet. “You're welcome…”  when she didn’t get a response, she slapped his ass and shouted, “What do we say?” He moaned into the sensation and sighed a thank you. “ Now, about that whole ‘living in my name’.....You do realize you can’t get out of it, correct?” Arthur tried to heave out a response, but settled for humming his agreement. “Then you have signed your life away to me, in соглашение о жизни!” She twirled around him, accidentally dropping the items in the basket.

“Мальчики! У нас есть новая игрушка!Не нарушайте это …” As she spoke to the men, they bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Arthur has been looking at the collar and various sex toys Anya left. When he finally regained his strength, he crawls toward the door,praying that he won’t be noticed.

While we wait for him to be dragged back, let us look back at certain crossdressing  blonde.  



End file.
